


Batman, Superman and Dwayne Johnson

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Lethal Leather [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biker Gang/Fight Club AU, But nooooooooo, F/M, Gen, Multi, Newest installment, No Allura or Shiro this time around but I'll get there., Of H U N A Y, Pidge just wants a nap, Slice of Life, There's an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Hunk chimes in and meets a pretty Geology major.





	Batman, Superman and Dwayne Johnson

The only one of the main six members of Voltron whoever actually went to class because he wanted to was Hunk, Keith did it out of the need to actually get out of University and Lance went maybe a couple times a week and Pidge had already graduated three years early not that any of them were surprised.

 

Allura did the occasional classes and Shiro stayed away from the school altogether. 

 

It left Hunk at a lonely place half the time, not that he’d see any of them on campus when he was there for classes anyway due to his very peculiar choice in Culinary arts and engineering as methods of study. 

 

Which meant he was always getting yelled at for arriving with oil on his hands and having to baste them in hot water before he touched anything, and while he’d built up a tolerance for different heats now…… 

 

But still. 

 

He’s late after once again doing the aforementioned, not really looking where he’s going when he barrels head first into her.

 

The first thing Hunk registers is hot coffee spilling all over him, “Oh my- I’m so sorry!” Her voice is softly accented and he finds that he actually has to look up to see her. 

 

Her hair is this soft mahogany colour that looks like it’s slightly tinged purple, her eyes are softly yellow her face pointed at the chin her nose is round and looks like a slightly large button, her skin is a mixture of different colours. 

 

“Um… It’s ok…” He murmurs slightly spellbound, her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are set in a line, Hunk also finally notices that she is built like… Like “Dwayne Johnson?” 

 

Her blush is immediate, “Are you okay?” She asks there’s no sutter in her voice and she’s holding an empty, but there’s no comment about being compared to the rock. 

 

“I’m fine? It’s just coffee it’s not the hottest thing I’ve ever touched.”  _ That’s you- NO HUNK DO NOT START THINKING LIKE LANCE- “ _ Are you ok?” His tone is slightly quiet as she nods. 

 

“You’re the one with coffee on your shirt?” Her tone is soft and her blush is still present, “I’m… I’m so sorry, I’m sure I have an extra one in my bag do you have to get to class?” She chucks the empty cup in a recycle bin nearby, her hair is cut into a curly pixie cut and there are large hoop earrings on her ears as she starts digging around in her backpack.

 

“I’m fine really- OH CLASS!” He yells the last part, “I’m so sorry, I was in a hurry and that’s why I knocked into you-” 

 

She holds out her hands, “It’s fine!” There are calluses on her palm, “Luckily my professor’s really chill about being late, I’m the TA so I’m allowed to be a little late… I think.” Her giggle is adorable, “I’m so sorry though, I was also admittedly in a little bit of a rush.” 

 

“It’s all good don’t worry about it.” He knows his face is the same colour as hers by this point, “I should um… I should get going though, my teacher is super strict about being on time.” 

 

“I understand!” She laughs but pulls out a notebook, “My name is Shay Balm, call me so I can take care of the dry cleaning at least!” 

 

He accepts the piece of paper with her name and number on it easily, barely noticing anything else at this point because this girl-  _ Shay  _ is the softest person he’s ever seen. 

 

She’s walking away when he turns towards her and asks quickly, “So um, what’s your major!” 

 

“Geology!” Her answer is said with a chirp of happiness that makes something flutter in his stomach. 

* * *

  
  


When he pulls up to Fort Leo’s in the afternoon he can see Keith and Lance bickering as he climbs off the yellow Ducati 1098 he’s owned for a while now, but Shay is still on his mind… Her coffee is still on his shirt, he hadn’t bothered to change yet. 

 

“-how dare you! Superman would so clearly win in a fight!” Keith is practically yelling from their usual booth up next to the front window, they chose that one because they could all see their bikes, glaring with a sharp enough to cut look at Lance whose arms are folded and he looks more and more offended with each word, “He’s an alien! He’s bulletproof! What’s Batman got?” 

 

“Gadgets!” Lance shoots back as Hunk takes another step towards them, though he seriously considers walking straight past them to sit at the counter where Sal is currently watching a rugby match, “And money and Batman gets all the babes! Not to mention he’s got the one thing Superman doesn’t!” 

 

“And what’s that?” 

 

“Kryptonite!” Lance’s tone gets a little dark as Hunk goes unnoticed and settles down on a stool, Pidge is nowhere to be seen and he has the strongest suspicion that’s why this fight is still going on, “Hunk tell him!” 

 

Hunk in return sets his helmet down on the stool next to him and raises his hands up in surrender, “Oh no, I’m not getting involved in this one.” He turns to Sal easily, while the two launch back into it behind him, “A coke and a mozzarella burger?” 

 

“Coming right up, kid.” 

 

The debate is getting louder behind him, and he’s about to make them knock it off when the door opens and the bell tingles. 

 

And Pidge Holt slams her helmet down onto the table, “Shut up.” She starts watching the previously fighting duo stop mid-sentence, “Wonder Women would beat them both into the ground and you know it.” 

 

Lance gulps quietly and sinks into his seat a little bit when Pidge sits next to him, “You know… Pidge has a point.” 

 

“A really good point.” Keith agrees and they all lapse into silence, as the newly arrived member of the group crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, she’s wearing her jacket today the green details standing out and match her bike outside, she settles her head down on her arms on the table and looks across at Keith who avoids her gaze. 

 

“I’m taking a nap, wake me up if Allura and/or Shiro shows up.” 

 

“Ok.” Hunk agrees as his burger is delivered. 

* * *

  
  


He’s joined Sal in watching the game as he pretends not to notice Keith and Lance glaring at anyone who makes too loud of a sound as Pidge sleeps carefully, her two companions having moved to the same side of the booth as she rests on Lance’s shoulder sound asleep her glasses askew. 

 

His mind is wandering as he picks his phone up and texts out a simple, “Hey.” 

 

It takes two seconds and then-

 

“Hi.” 

Hunk feels his heart flutter and his lips pull themselves up into a smile, happiness floats through him until-

 

“Who ya texting?” Lance asks as he appears next to him, Pidge now leant on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“No one.” 

 

“OH IT’S A GIRL!” 

 

Pidge starts awake and Keith glares as Lance grows horrified, and Hunk snuffs the laughter in his throat out quickly, as he types out a reply to Shay while Lance is distracted with other matters. 

  
  



End file.
